The light radiation theory of light-emitting device is to generate light from the energy released by the electrons moving between the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer. Because the light radiation theory of light-emitting device is different from that of the incandescent light which heats the filament, the light-emitting device is called a “cold” light source.
Moreover, the light-emitting device is more sustainable, has a long life-time, is light, handy, and uses less power consumption, therefore it is considered as a new light source for the illumination market. The light-emitting device applies to various applications like the traffic signal, backlight module, street light and medical instruments, and is gradually replacing the traditional lighting sources.
A vertical light-emitting device fails easily due to a high reverse leakage current. There are several reasons contributing to a high reverse leakage current in the light-emitting device, for example, the metal migration from the conductive structure to the top of the light-emitting device, and the metal impurity attached to the sidewall of the light-emitting structure.